Welcome the two sons of Poseidon
by Demigods from planet olympus
Summary: Percy finds a son of Poseidon right before the titan war. Will the son fight? What will be Percy's reaction? well read and figure out! (I'm horrible at this, I just realized)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Ready for a awesome story?! (I don't think this is that good but I do hope it interests you) Well read and read and read! This is my first fanfic so please let me off if I make a little bit of mistakes, but kill me if I did horrible. Well thanks tell me what you think! Please lay back and enjoy your time!**

It was a normal day. I was staring into the bright sun when my teacher, Mrs Suzanne, asked me, "What is the answer to question 5 Dylan?" She looked at me with a "you better answer this question" look. Mrs. Suzanne is really nice, she helps my English work even though I don't listen to her (not that she can tell). I looked down at the book and read the question "what is an adverb?" I rolled my eyes in my head. I'm 14! Who wouldn't know that in my age? I looked around the room to find a lot of people who was frowning and scrunching their eyes in confusion. I couldn't help but smile a little. I looked at my teacher and answered the question. "Adverbs are for modifying verbs, it often tells us when, where how or in what manner the verb is. For example, He read a book yesterday. In this case the adverb will be yesterday which tells us when." I completely just copied that from a dictionary. It was my only strong point, memory.

The room filled with "ahh" and "oooo" it was a little depressing, really. Mrs. Suzanne looked at me with a pleased look and nodded as the bell rang. I ran off to lunch as fast as I can, when I got to the table I usually sit in, I saw a girl I've never seen before. I think she was somewhere around my age, she had blond hair down to her chest, she wasn't as tall as me but she wasn't short either, but thing that hit me the most was her eyes, she had unreadable blue eyes, when she frowned her eyes felt like needles piercing you from every directions but when she smiles it looked like the sky with no clouds.

I walked to the cafeteria and started putting fruits and vegetables on my plate. I looked over my shoulder to make sure the girl was still there. I know it was impossible but I hoped that I could become friends with her. So I walked over to that table and asked the girl,

"Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

She shifted her posture and looked up at me, she looked up at me with the blue eyes and shook my hand.

"Catilin, Catilin Grace"

"Dylan Moran, nice to meet you."

I took a seat and ate a part of my salad.

"So, um, which grand are you in?'

"I'm in grade 8."

We kept talking like that until it was 15 minutes before the bell rang. She talked about her life a bit. Her father abandoned her at the age of 2 but she didn't tell me any thing other than that. She also said that she was 14 like me and she has the same class with me every math on Tuesdays and Fridays and what do you know!? Today is Friday.

I stood up with my plate and returned it back to the cafeteria and came up to Catilin. "Want to go to math together?" She stood and grabbed her book, which was on a table, and put it in her bag.

"Why not?" She slung her bag on her back and I copied, we both walked out the room together and headed to our lockers.

We had a weird silence, we didn't know what to talk about. So I decided to start a dumb conversation.

"So, what's up at school?"

"Nothing much, I just got here on Wednesday and you're my first friend, wait, am I am your friend, right?"

I smiled a bit.

"Of course."

She seemed relieved a little.

"So back to the conversation about school, so I became friends with you and of course I went to classes, and really, that's it."

I got to my lockers and got ready for our math class. Catilin walked another 10 feet to her locker. I looked at a picture of my family on my wall of my locker but sadly my father abandoned me too when I was 3, this was my only memory of him. But I never knew why he abandoned me. I closed the door to my locker to find Catilin looking around for me. I walker over to her and said,

"right here, Catilin."

She turned around to me and smiled.

"Why am I so bad at directions, I cant even find where I came from?" she asked,

"You aren't asking the right person" I said and smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, you're too bad to answer a normal question aren't you, sorry," she countered cheeckily, returning my smirk.

"Whatever you say, my lady" I said while bowing, she smiled at that. I and started walking off to math class, she ran to catch up with me. We walked, smiling together on our way to math class, until I felt a strong grip on my shoulder and I was dragged swiftly into a room.

**Well that was chapter 1 guy! I think I will update every week so keep your eyes pealed guys! People who like Percy just wait a little he will come out next chapter so wait for that too. Well you probably don't have time reading my awful goodbye letter or what ever you call it, so bye guys!**

**Oh yeah, please review!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Sorry the update is really slow **** but here it is! Lay back and enjoy guys!**

**Percy POV**

I was running around a school called something like Riverdell middle school trying to find 2 demigods, a boy and a girl. It was right before a war! I had to prepare but Chiron said it was really important so, here I am.

I felt a sense of something big, the size of a tall door (**I don't know what to put in here but I was imagining about 3 meters)** "It feels really dangerous I can sense something, probably a monster Grover." Wow did I really say that in public and why did I point that to Grover, he isn't even on the quest. I looked around to find faces looking at me weirdly, I did a little face palm and ran a little quicker, I have to find these 2 kids!

I turned a corner and found a boy and girl who got dragged in a room. Bingo!

I sprinted to the room bringing out Riptide, my trusted sword. Turned the door handle but it was locked!

"Dang it" I said out loud. I slammed my body on the door one after another after five times the door finally broke down, by now I can hear teachers running down the hall. I looked into the room and found a Manticore. The creatures head was handsome, neatly trimmed beard his eyes were blue with streaks of black in them, he would have been the schools play boy if he didn't have a body lion and a tail with spikes that were coming out of them, He slowly turned his head and looked at me straight in my eye.

I could see the 2 demigods in the corner in my eye, they looked scared out of their lives, the boy looks like he was shielding the girl behind him. I put my self in a fighting position and asked

"What are you doing here, get out." The Manticore smiled a little bit like a witch would and said

"Well as you can see I'm trying to kill these 2 kids, and you can see it in,"

"3,"

"2"

I jumped at him trying to make him stop, but he made a bigger smile and said

"1."

He jumped right when I slashed through the air, I heard the little girl scream, but I heard something weird, was it water?

I looked over to the kids and saw the boy with his hands out in front of him and little bits of water the size of a baby's pinkie going right to the Manticore. The water was going a little slower than a bullet but it was going really fast,. The water hit the Manticore and made holes in his body. My mouth literally dropped, water? Right when I was about to go into deep thinking the door slammed open, I grabbed both demigods at the waist and jumped out the window. I memorized a pool out side before I went into the school so I jumped straight into it and broke surface, we got on land and I asked them

"You guys ok?"

The boy seemed like he was going to faint

"What was that?" The girl trembled

"I'll tell you when we get to camp,"

"Camp?"

"I'll tell you that later too."

I put the boy on my back and whistled, soon a big black Pegasus was in sight,

"Blackjack!" Blackjack came diving into us and stopped a foot in front of me,

"What' up master?"

"Tack us to camp Blackjack,"

"Right up sir!" We all hoped onto his back and soon we were off ground.

**Do you guys like it? Hate it? Well if you don't like it I'm sorry I'll try to do better next time. =-) Please R & R & R. It really helps. Annabeth will be on stage next time so wait for that, next chapter you might get to know Dylan and Catilin's godly parent so that's the best thing next chapter (I think). Well thanks guys for reading!**

**Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK sorry I'm late again but I have exams next week so I'm a little busy, but here you go chapter 3! This chapter is going to be the same as chapter 2 but it will be in Dylan's POV **

**Well sit back and enjoy!**

Dylan's POV  
My head felt a little dizzy and I can hear something deep and dark, I pulled my self on my feet and looked around my surroundings. I assumed I was in a storage, I saw boxes around the room and dust, I found a window to my left and a door to my right. But behind me was a big … Thing! It had a lower body of a lion but a human body for the top, he also had a big tail with large spicks on them. I heard a little whimper and a sigh from the side of my feet. Catilin arose from the floor and looked at me, "why do you look so scared, and where ar.." Catilin followed my path of sight and saw the same thing as I did. We both took a step back until our backs touched the wall, I stepped in front of Catilin and

"Who ar."

I was cut off by a big sound from the door, someone was trying to break down the door. The creature looked at us and smiled,

"We have company guys!"

A teenager around 17, he was tanned and he had a well-built body but he wasn't any thing like a body builder but still he looked strong. His eyes were deep sea green and his hair was raven-black and he was holding a sword.

Catilin and I looked like we were going to die any second. There was a long silence but not for the long, the teenager broke the silence and spoke in a strong and confident voice,

effort. I put my self in a fighting position and asked

"What are you doing here, get out." The creature smiled a little bit and said calmly

"Well as you can see, I'm trying to kill these 2 kids, and you can watch that in,"

"3,"

"2"

The teenager jumped at the creature trying to make him stop, but the creature made a wider smile and said

"1."

He jumped right when the teenager slashed through the air, I heard Catilin scream, and I felt a urge to do something and save us, I held my hands in front of me and imagined water coming out of his hands just like Poseidon would do **(that's not in the book but this is a fan fiction ok!)** I closed my eyesand waited for something to happen but nothing happened, great, just perfect. Just when the creature's tail was inches from my face water started appearing in front of my hands and start to shoot out pointing towards the creature, the water seemed to go right through the creature and make holes in him. The creature fell to the ground right when their was a voice of teachers in front of the door.

The teenager picked Catilin and I by the waist and jumped out a tiny window, we landed in the school pool and broke surface, the teen pulled me and Catilin out but I felt my vision blur and the whole world around me spin, right when I was about to fall I felt a warm body on my chest pulling me off ground.

**#### Time laps ####**

When I woke up I felt a rush of wind going through my hair and I felt myself land on the ground, land? I looked around and found something like a camp, a blond haired girl the same age as the teenaged boy ran up to me and smirked,

"Welcome back Seaweed brain and you guys,"

She flashed a smile and I just noticed Catilin and the teenaged boy in front of me, Catilin turned around and saw me

"Awake sleepy head?"

**FINISHED! YES! Ok guys I put Annabeth in the end so there you go, I guess. Thanks guys for reading! Please R & R & R guys!**


End file.
